jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:12Czkawka12/W naszych czasach
Witam wszystkich. Mam nadzieje ze wam się spodoba. Proszę o szczere komentarze. Na początek kilka informacji. 1. Wszystko dzieje się we współczesności. 2. Wszyscy mają po 18 lat. Chodzą do 3 liceum. 3. Czkawka ma siostrę o imieniu Julia, która ma 15 lat. 4. Czkawka wraz z siostrą ostatnie trzy lata spędził w Japonii. 5. Rodzice Czkawki nie żyją, a on i jego siostra utrzymują się ze sporego majątku, który odziedziczyli. Rozdział 1. (Czkawka) Od śmierci moich rodziców minęło dwa miesiące. Po ich pogrzebie wróciliśmy do Polski. Przez dwa miesiące wakacji, które właśnie trwały praktycznie nie wychodziłem z domu. Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że teraz będziemy musieli sobie radzić sami. Moja siostra lepiej to znosiła. Często wychodziła gdzieś ze znajomymi. Ja do swoich nawet się nie odżywałem. Po prostu nie potrafiłem. Ale w końcu musiałem wyjść z domu. Koniec wakacji trzeba wracać do szkoły. Może dobrze mi zrobi spotkanie ze starymi znajomymi? Jutro się przekonam. Mam nadzieje, że będą się zachowywać normalnie, a nie ciągle dopytywać jak się czuje. (Astrid) Hej jestem Astrid. Mieszkam w Berk i mam 18 lat. Chodzę do 3 klasy liceum. Parę dni temu w parku zobaczyłam siostrę mojego przyjaciela. Wyjechali do Japonii 3 lata temu. Od niej dowiedziałam się, dlaczego wrócili. Ich rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Nawet nie potrafię, sobie wyobrazić co on czuje. Zawsze mi się podobał, ale nie wiem, czy ja jemu tez. Nie chciałam zepsuć naszej przyjaźni. Myślałam, nawet żeby go odwiedzić, ale jego siostra powiedziała mi, że nawet nie wychodzi z domu i z nikim się nie widuje. Jutro koniec wakacji więc jutro go zobaczę. Tylko nie wiem, czy mówić reszcie o jego rodzicach, czy nie? (Czkawka) Obudziłem się o 8. Nie chciałem iść do szkoły. Najchętniej rzuciłbym ją i zajął się czymś innym, ale wiem, że rodzice by chcieli, żebym skończył tę szkołę. Dla nich to zrobię. To ostatnia rzecz, jaką mogę zrobić.Wstałem i się przebrałem. Poszedłem do pokoju siostry. - Siostra wstawaj. Dzisiaj koniec wakacji- Ta tylko przekręciła się na drugi bok i leżała plecami do mnie.- Siostra, bo cię zwalę z łóżko. -Już wstaję. Która godzina? - 8.20- Powiedziałem i wszedłem. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i poszedł zrobić nam śniadanie. Dla siebie zrobiłem jajecznice, a dla siostry parę kanapek z żółtym serem. Po chwili przyszła Julka. Wyglądała strasznie. - Uuu siostra. Idź, chociaż uczesz włosy, bo wyglądasz jakby piorun dupną w rabarbar. - Aż tak źle- Tylko pokiwałem głową. Ona poszła do łazienki. Po chwili wróciła i wyglądała normalnie. Ona nigdy nie siedziała długo w łazience. Chwilę i wyglądała świetnie. Nawet ja siedziałem dłużej od niej. Zjedliśmy śniadanie w ciszy. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była dopiero 9, a rozpoczęcie roku miało być na 10. Ja poszedłem jeszcze pobawić się, że szczerbatkiem. Szczerbatek to mój pies. Najlepszy przyjaciel. Nigdy nie pozwala, żebym był smutny i zawsze wie jak mnie pocieszyć.Około godziny 9.40 wsiedliśmy do mojego samochodu. Kiedyś był to samochód mojego ojca, ale teraz już praktycznie wszystko, co należało do naszych rodziców, należał do mnie, albo do Julki. Za pięć dziesiąta byliśmy już na miejscu. Stanąłem w cieniu drzewa i czekałem na rozpoczęcie dyrektora. (Astrid) Stałam z grupką przyjaciół. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i niczym. Nagle postanowiłam ruszyć temat Czkawki. - Wiecie, że Czkawka wrócił do Polski?- Zapytałam, chociaż wiedziałam, że nikt nie wiedział. - Naprawdę? To super. Jak ja się za nim stęskniłam- Powiedziała Heatera. Byli przyjaciółmi od przedszkola. Praktycznie nierozłączni. - Będzie chodził z nami do klasy?- Zapytał Mieczyk. Czkawka był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Mimo że mieczyk był trochę głupi Czkawka miał do niego cierpliwość. - Z tego, co wiem to tak. Ale jest jedna ważna sprawa- Powiedziałam. Postanowiłam im powiedzieć o jego rodzicach. - Jaka?-zapytał z ciekawością Śledzik. - Jego rodzice... No oni... Nie żyją- Powiedziałam. To zdanie nie chciało mi przejść przez gardło. Widziałam, że wszyscy posmutnieli- Tylko zastanówcie się co przy nim mowie. Wszyscy ucichli, bo dyrektor zaczął swoją przemowę. Ja ciągle zastanawiałam się, gdzie jest Czkawka. Nagle zobaczyła jego siostrę. Pomyślałam, że ona będzie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Podeszła do niej. - Cześć Julka. Nie wiesz może gdzie twój brat? - Cześć. Stoi tam pod drzewa. Może z nim porozmawiaj. Po śmierci rodziców trochę się załamał, a ze mną rozmawiać nie chce. Tak jak poradziła mi Julka, tak zrobiłam. Podeszłam do niego i posłałam mu delikatny uśmiech. On odwzajemnił go. Staliśmy tak chwilę w ciszy. Postanowiłam ją przerwać. - Jak się czujesz? -Dorze, a czemu miałoby być inaczej?- Zapytał, że sztucznym uśmiechem. - Wiem o twoich rodzicach- Momentalnie posmutniał- Twoja siostra się o ciebie martwi. Może po zakończeniu przemowy przejdziemy się gdzieś?-Widziałam, że się wacha. - Przykro mi, ale nie dziś. Może kiedy indziej. - Czkawka wiem, że ci ciężko. Pomożemy ci przez to przejść. Masz przyjaciół i siostrę. Może pójdziemy, chociaż na krótki spacer? -No dobrze. Ale krótki. Przez resztę apelu byliśmy cicho. Po zakończeniu Czkawka poszedł do swojej siostry i coś jej powiedział a ta tylko pokiwała głową na "tak". Podszedł do mnie i poszliśmy na spacer. Szliśmy w stronę lasu. Czkawka lubił ciszę i spokój, więc pomyślałam, że to będzie dobry pomysł. - Jak sobie radzicie?- Zapytałam nagle. -Jakoś musimy sobie radzić. Rodzice zostawili nam spory majątek. Sprzedaliśmy stary dom w Japonii. Mamy dość pieniędzy, żeby żyć jak do tej pory. - Jak było w Japonii. To podobno piękny kraj. Chciałabym tam kiedyś pojechać- Postanowiłam zmienić temat, żeby nie wspominał trudnych dla niego chwil. - Jesienią jest tam pięknie. Ludzie są bardzo mili. Jeżeli chcesz, to w dom mam sporo zdjęć z Japonii, to ci wyśle- Uśmiechną się jak kiedyś. Tak ciepło. To dobrze. -Byłabym wdzięczna. Wiesz, u bliźniaków będzie mała imprezka z okazji końca wakacji. Może wpadniesz? Będzie tylko nasza paczka. - Nie wiem, czy...- Zaczął, ale mu przerwałam. - Nie daj się prosić. Wszyscy bardzo za tobą tęsknili i mieli, nadziej, że przyjdziesz. - No dobrze. To, o której mam się stawić? - O 17 zaczynamy. Wszystko już kupione więc możesz przyjść- Tylko pokiwał głową i się uśmiechną. -Wiesz Astrid. Ja też za wami tęskniłem- Powiedział, po czym przytulił mnie. To było miłe. Najchętniej nie wypuszczałbym go teraz z rąk. Niestety musiałam. Poszliśmy w stronę szkoły, bo Czkawka zostawił samochód. Jeszcze odwiózł mnie do domu i się pożegnaliśmy. Mam nadzieje, że się nie rozmyśli i przyjdzie. Mam nadziej, że pierwszy rozdział wam się podobał. Jutro spróbuje napisać rozdział 2. Rozdział 2 (Czkawka) Szczerze nie chciało mi się na tę imprezę. Ale powiedziałem, że będę, więc już pójdę. Jeszcze zostało tylko pogadać z siostrą. Właśnie wszedłem do jej pokoju. Oczywiście siedziała w telefonie. - Siostra jest sprawa. Moi znajomi organizują imprezę...- I oczywiście mi przerwała. - to super. Mam nadzieję, że idziesz?-pokiwałem głową na "tak".- no to w czym problem? - na pewno poradzisz sobie sama w domu? - Czkawka. Ja mam 15 lat. Dam radę zostać parę godzin sama w domu. - wiem, po prostu nie chce, by coś ci się stało. - nic mi nie będzie. W razie czego zadzwonię. O której będziesz z powrotem ? - zaczyna się o 17, wiec myślę, że tak około 20 będę wracał. - kiedyś pewnie nie wróciłbyś do domu- mówiła, kiwając głową na boki- musisz wrócić do siebie. To, że rodziców nie ma to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Łatwo jej mówić. Nigdy nie była z nimi tak blisko, jak ja. A poza tym to moja wina, że ich nie ma. (Astrid) Jestem już u bliźniaków i czekamy na Czkawkę. Jest już 17.10 a jego dalej niema. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Już byliśmy szczęśliwi, że to on. Jednak kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, ujrzałam dostawcę pizzy. Byłam rozczarowana. Mieliśmy nadzieje, że przyjdzie. Zaczęliśmy się bawić. Po paru minutach znowu ktoś zapukał. Teraz to musi być on. Otworzyliśmy drzwi i się nie myliliśmy. W drzwiach stał uśmiechnięty Czkawka. -sorry za spóźnienie. Straszne korki- powiedział. Zanim się ktoś zdarzył odezwać Heatera wisiała na szyi Czkawki. Tak jak mówiłam, są nierozłączni. - nic nie szkodzi. Ważne, że przyszedłeś- powiedział Mieczyk, witając się z przyjacielem. Po przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi usiedliśmy w salonie. - to, czego się napijesz?-zapytał Smark, biorąc do ręki butelkę wódki. - nie. Nic z tych rzeczy- chłopaki spojrzeli na niego pytająco- jestem samochodem- dodał, widząc ich spojrzenia. - no to do jutro pójdziemy do szkoły, a później pojedziesz- Smark próbował go przekonać. - chłopaki! On jest w żałobie- powiedziała Heatera, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - a. No tak. Sorki. Zapomniałem- powiedział Mieczyk. - spoko- powiedział Czkawka ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Wszyscy bawili się w najlepsze. Wszyscy poza. Była godzina... Chyba 20, kiedy Czkawka wstał. - ja będę leciał. Miłej zabawy.- powiedział i skierował się o drzwi. - Czkawka!-krzyknęłam i podbiegłam do niego- zawiózłbyś mnie o domu? - nie ma problemu. Pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi i wsiadłam z nim do samochodu. Nie odżywał się i ciągle patrzył tylko na drogę. - wszystko dobrze?-zapytałam, patrząc na niego. - wszystko ok- powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. Zatrzymał samochód. Byliśmy pod moim domem. - zdajesz se sprawę, że wiem, kiedy kłamiesz- zapytałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. On spojrzał na mnie i tez się uśmiechnął.-wiec, o co chodzi? - boje się o Julkę. - ty żartujesz- zaśmiałam się. Czkawka pokiwał głową na "nie"- Czkawka ona została w domu na parę godzin. Pamiętasz jak ty, w jej wieku pokłóciłeś się z rodzicami? Na tydzień uciekłeś z domu- uśmiechną się lekko- przez te siedem dni wskakiwałeś do mojego pokoju przez okno i spałeś na podłodze-oboje się zaczęliśmy śmiać -do domu wróciłeś dopiero jak twoja mama przyszła do szkoły i cię przeprosiła- znowu wybuchliśmy śmiechem. (Czkawka) Ona zawsze potrafiła poprawić mi. Już chciała wysiąść z samochodu. - dzięki- powiedziałem. - niema za co- powiedziała i pocałował mnie w policzek. To było najlepsze parę sekund mojego życia. Chciałem coś jej powiedzieć, ale zdążyła zamknąć drzwi samochodu i pobiec do domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach